The present invention relates to workload monitoring, and more particularly to autonomous and adaptive monitoring of workloads.
Using and depending on computing devices is becoming more common in the daily life of individuals. With the continual growth of digital information in the world, there is an ever increasing reliance on computing devices and services (e.g., on-premise computing services and cloud computing services). As individuals become more dependent on computing services (e.g., texting, social media sites, online shopping services, online banking services, audio services, video service, etc.), reliability and availability of the services has become a priority for the corporations providing services. To maintain high levels of reliability and availability, corporations may use monitors to analyze specific hardware and software components of a system in an attempt to detect potential malfunctions prior to the malfunction actually occurring.